Zoro is a god
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Quand Zoro, un dieu qui hait les humains, se penche de trop sur un de ces mortel aux cheveux dorés, il finit par tomber dans ce monde qu'il hait tant... Mais ne dit-on pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut et qu'il faut en payer les conséquences ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir. Me voilà à nouveau avec un OS, mais cette fois-ci, pas de lemon ou de death fic ! Enfin, "OS" mais j'ai écris les 3/4 et je me suis rendue compte que c'était plutôt grand donc j'ai coupé en deux parties. Comme toujours, One Piece ne m'appartiens malheureusement pas et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Zoro is a god**

Partie 1 : Le monde d'en bas

Roronoa Zoro était un dieu. Non pas un de ces "grands dieux" qui ont des fidèles dans le monde d'en bas mais un simple dieu comme il en existait tant et qui étaient chargés de veiller sur les humains. Pourtant, Zoro n'aimait pas les humains, les trouvant trop simple, trop idiots, trop "semblables" à son goût. Il passait donc ses journées avec ses amis, buvait, mangeait, dormait et allait voir des spectacles divins. Autant dire que la vie immortelle devenait monotone pour lui.

Voilà pourquoi Roronoa Zoro, le dieu qui trouve les humains si idiots, était amené à les observer pour tuer l'ennui. Il était donc là à regarder la pathétique vie des humains. Il décida d'abord d'aller voir une ville de ces pays riches. Il fut rapidement dégoûté par l'irrespect que les humains se montraient entre-eux. Une personne pour aider une simple vielle femme qui a fait tomber ses pommes sur le trottoir ? Non. Quelqu'un pour proposer de l'aide à un touriste perdu ? Evidemment que non. Quelqu'un pour parler aimablement aux autres ? Quelle question !

Il regardais ces vies qui grouillaient dans les rues, toutes irrespectueuses. Il se pencha sur les banlieues de cette ville mais il changea bien vite d'endroit en voyant ces personnes qui se frappaient les unes les autres pour une simple dispute. Il arriva en campagne, espérant trouver plus de respect. Il s'était trompé. Les ragots passaient de bouche à oreille, faisant circuler d'horribles rumeurs dans le village. Les gens qui étaient amis un jour et qui le lendemain ne se connaissaient même plus.

Zoro se détourna de ce spectacle, dégoûté par ces attitudes de ce qu'on pourrais qualifier de "gamines". Il allait refermer sa "fenêtre", ces choses que chaque dieu transporte sur lui pour pouvoir l'ouvrir à tout moment, mais son regard fut capté par la vielle femme qui avait renversé ses pommes quelque peu avant. Enfin pas exactement la vielle femme, plutôt l'homme blond qui lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule et qui l'aidait à ramasser ses pommes.

Zoro sentait une sorte de "puissance" émaner de cet homme, comme ce qu'il sentait quand il était aux côtés d'autres dieux et qu'il ne sentait pas envers les humains. Étonné, Zoro regarda plus en détail cet homme étrange.

Il avait environ 20 ans et des cheveux blonds dont une mèche cachait son oeil gauche. Il était habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc avec un col en V. Quand il ramassa la dernière pomme, il sourit à la vielle femme et repartit sans rien demander en échange. Zoro, étonné de tant de gentillesse, voulu le suivre du regard mais se retint de justesse en se rendant compte qu'il donnait de l'attention à un humain, ces personnes ridiculement idiotes et flemmardes. Il referma sa fenêtre pour de bon et se dirigea vers le théâtre des muses sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il repensait déjà à ce mystérieux blond qui était entouré d'une telle "aura".

Les jours passèrent et Zoro pensait de plus en plus à l'homme qu'il avait observé. Il occupait toutes ses pensées ! Même ses amis dieux lui disaient qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien. Au bout d'un moment, cela engendra même une de ces rares disputes qu'ils avaient entre-eux. Fâché, Zoro était allé "prendre l'air" c'est à dire se promener dans le mode des dieux. Mais il ne fit rapidement plus attention à rien autour de lui et repensa une énième fois à ce blond.

_Il était si beau... Pas aussi beau que les dieux mais il a__vait cett__e sorte de simplicité qui le rendait magnifique... Heu mais qu'es-ce-que je dis ? Un humain BEAU ? Vraiment Zoro, ce type te rends fou... Même que tu te parle à toi même... Bon, je vais le voir par ma fenêtre, me ren__dre c__ompte que c'est un idiot comme tous les autres et je pourrais continuer ma vie tranquille ici. Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire._

Il se choisit donc un coin où il ne sera pas dérangé et passa la tête par la fenêtre.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour trouver la résidence de cet homme. Mais il le vit en train de rentrer de ses courses et le suivi du regard. Il arriva devant un grand immeuble orange, ce genre de résidences laides et sales où on a aucune envie de rentrer par curiosité et il tapa le code sur la machine se trouvant sur le côté de la porte puis entra à l'intérieur. Grâce au pouvoir de la fenêtre, Zoro put voir l'intérieur et ainsi pouvoir encore suivre l'homme qui occupait ses pensées.

Il monta quelques étages et arriva devant une porte où était inscrit le nom du propriétaire

_Sanji __Prince_

_Ce blond s'apelle donc Sanji... Très beau prénom, ça glisse sur la lang__ue, Sanji... Merde, je deviens vraiment fou ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse, ce mortel est parfa__itement normal, alors pourquoi le suivre hein ? Je pourrais très bien fermer la fenêtre, arrêter de regarder ce type et..._

Sauf que Zoro ne le faisait pas. Il était trop curieux de savoir si cet humain était réellement un mortel normal ou s'il avait tout de même quelque chose de spécial, hors mis son aura évidemment.

Le blond, lui, était déjà entré dans son appartement et avait posé son sac par terre. Aussitôt il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, apparemment pressé de prendre une douche. Le dieu se retint d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait Sanji nu (il n'est quand même pas tombé aussi bas !) mais ne voulu quand même pas refermer sa fenêtre, toujours cette étrange envie d'observer cet homme. Il entendis l'eau couler et résista encore plus à sa curiosité pour se tourner vers la cuisine du blondinet.

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation d'une louche en plastique rouge en entendant une chanson à travers le bruit de l'eau.

_The princess in her flower bed_

_Pulled the jungle underground_

_Where cherry bombs stain the blackbirds red_

_And explosions never make a sound_

_O comet, come down !_

_Kamikaze over me_

_My midnight melody_

_My captain on the snowy horse_

_Is coming back to take me home_

_He'll find me fighting back a terrible force_

'_Cause I'm not afraid to die alone_

_O comet, come down!_

_Kamikaze over me_

_My midnight melody _

_Kamikaze over me_

_My midnight melody _

_Maybe I'll ride_

_To save my life_

_Maybe I'll fly_

_With the Eagle Eye_

_Maybe I'll ride_

_To save my life_

_Maybe I'll fly_

_With the Eagle Eye_

_Eagle Eye_

_Eagle Eye..._

Quand la voix s'arrêta, le bruit de l'eau en fit de même et Zoro en restait bouche bée. Evidemment il avait déjà entendu des humains chanter et, il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien certaines musiques humaines mais par rapport à ce qu'avait chanté Sanji, ces chants humains n'étaient rien. Même les chants des muses n'étaient pas aussi beaux, aussi rempli d'émotion !

Zoro se pencha encore plus dans sa fenêtre, ne pensant même pas à ce qu'il pourrais se passer s'il tombait, et vit Sanji ressortir de sa salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et des gouttelettes d'eau glissant paresseusement sur ses abdominaux bien formés. Cette vue poussa Zoro à se pencher encore plus et, sans sans rendre vraiment compte, il tomba.

Au début, il se demanda si c'était réellement possible pour un dieu de tomber dans le monde des humains mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il en faisait lui même l'expérience. Il atteri devant la résidence orange, dans un buisson.

Le dieu se regarda et remarqua qu'il avait le physique d'un humain, un peu différent de son corps habituel. Il sacrifia un de ses cheveux pour se rendre compte qu'il avait tout de même gardé ses étranges cheveux verts. Il était habillé d'habits humains, c'est à dire un jean, des bottes noires et une chemise dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts.

Il ne comprenais rien ; Comment se fait-il qu'un dieu puisse "tomber" dans le monde des humains ? Et puis, pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à cet humain ? Et encore, comment rentrer dans le monde des dieux ?

Après un long moment passés sur l'herbe à se rendre compte que :

1. Il n'y avait apparemment pas de moyen immédiat de revenir dans le monde des dieux

2. Il avait un corps humain et n'avait donc plus ses pouvoirs de dieu

3. Il n'avait nulle part où aller sauf, peut-être, l'appartemment de Sanji.

Il se leva et décida d'aller sonner chez le blondinet en feignant d'avoir une amnésie. Il enjemba le buisson et s'apprêta à avancer vers la bâtisse tout en cherchant un plan pour trouver un moyen de revenir chez lui mais il entendit un "ATTENTION !" et senti quelque chose lui rentrer brutalement dans les côtes, lui coupant le souffle et l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin. Il se cogna la tête contre le sol, pas encore habitué aux contraintes qu'avaient les corps humains, et se senti un peu perdre pieds du monde réel. Mais il refit rapidement surface en sentant la chose qui lui comprimait les côtes s'enlever.

-Excusez-moi ! Je vousai fait mal ?

Zoro grogna un sorte de oui et se releva en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Il jeta un regard vers le posseseur de la voix et se rendit compte que c'était Sanji, un vélo dans le mains. Il avait un air inquiet et avait apparemment remarqué que la tête de Zoro avait frappé contre le sol. Ce dernier eu un éclair de lucidité et décida de jouer la carte de l'amnésie.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'apelles Sanji, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir percuté, vous êtes arrivé assez rapidement et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous éviter... Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Un peu aux côtes et à la tête mais rien de grave...

-Je peux vous donner un médicament, je n'habite pas très loin. Je voulais déposer une lettre à la poste avant 4 heures mais ça ne presse pas en fait. Mais sinon, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Je heu... Je... Merde.

-Vous ne savez plus ?

-Heu... Rahh je l'ai sur le bout de la langue ! Merde !

-Ca dois être le coup à la tête que vous avez eus, je vous emmène chez moi le temps d'appeler un médecin !

-Vous n'avez pas besoin vous savez...

-Mais l'amnésie c'est très dangereux ! (merde, Sanji commence à ressembler à Chopper -")Venez avec moi, je vais appeler mon ami médecin, il saura sans doutes quoi faire !

-D'accord... Mais arrêtez de me vouvoyer, ça me gène...

En fait, c'était plus parce-que ça l'énervait de vouvoyer un être "inférieur" et que s'il avait arrêté de le vouvoyer sans prévenir, ça aurait été un manque de respect. Et, étonnement, le dieu -ou plutôt "ex-dieu"- voulais donner une meilleure impression possible de lui à Sanji.

-D'accord ! Mais fait de même !

Le blond se retourna et fit signe à Zoro de le suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartemment de Sanji où le cuisinier proposa à Zoro de s'assoir et lui apporta un verre d'eau pendant qu'il allait téléphoner à son ami médecin. Le dieu s'assis et agita un peu son verre pour observer l'eau du monde d'en bas. Elle semblait identique à celle de son monde alors il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but le liquide, s'attendant à ce que ça sente mauvais ou que ça soit carrément imbuvable. Mais étrangement l'eau n'était pas vraiment différente de chez lui. Elle était presque... Meilleure. Oui, elle avait cette réalité qu'il n'y avait pas dans le monde des dieux, cette sorte de "vérité" qui était floutée dans son ancien monde. Après tout, qu'était la vérité du monde des dieux ? Tout en haut de l'échelle les grands dieux, ayant des fidèles dans le monde entier. Rien que chez les grands dieux il y avait un classement. Les dieux de sectes qui n'avaient qu'une centaine de partisans étaient situés tout en bas des grands dieux tandis-que ceux qui avaient des millions de partisants se situaient tout en haut.

Puis venaient les dieux "normaux" qui-eux n'avaient aucun partisan. Ils vivaient juste parce-qu'ils avaient été crées, sans raisons apparentes. Mais vu qu'ils avaient tout à volonté aucun de ces dieux ne se posait vraiment de questions, vivant au jour le jour.

Et enfin, les dieux déchus. Il y en avait très peu, une centaine au plus. C'étaient des dieux littéralement "morts" qui avaient exprimé leur mécontentement par rapport aux grands dieux. Il ne suffisait pas d'être seulement en désaccord, mais vraiment de les injurier. Ces "dieux pêcheurs" comme les grands dieux les surnommaient, étaient alors envoyés dans un lieu vide, sans eau, nourriture ou occupation. Mais comme les dieux ne pouvaient pas mourir, les déchus passaient le reste de leur immortalité à avoir faim, soif et à s'ennuyer.

En repensant à cette classe de dieux, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace en repensant à l'injustice dont avait été victime son ancienne meilleure amie, Kuina. On l'avait dénoncé comme ayant proféré d'affreuses insultes envers certains très grands dieux alors que c'était faux. Un procès avait été fait, elle avait été jugée coupable et envoyée dans la zone vide. Néanmoins elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir emmener une livre infini, pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

Avant de se faire enfermer à jamais dans la zone vide, Zoro avait promis à Kuina de devenir un grand dieu et ainsi pouvoir la libérer.

_Désolé Kuina, ça va être un peu dur de devenir un g__rand dieu maintenant que je suis un simple humain..._

Le vert fut coupée dans ses pensées par Sanji qui venait de raccocher le téléphone et de se tourner vers lui.

- Mon ami va venir dans une demi-heure. Mais dis-moi, de quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

Là, ça commençait à se corser pour Zoro. Mais il devait mentir, coûte que coûte.

- J'ai toujours mon nom sur le bout de la langue et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de où j'habite. J'ai le nom de Kuina dans la tête mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est. Par contre, je sais que j'ai 21 ans.

- D'accord, ben c'est pas grand chose... Mais je n'ai pas pu me présenter correctement avant : Je m'appelle Sanji Prince, je vis seul dans cet appartement et je travaille du mieux que je peux pour pouvoir créer mon propre restaurant et montrer au gens que c'est possible de bien manger sans se ruiner ! J'ai 21 ans comme toi et j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille à cause de quelque chose dont je ne voudrais pas parler. Dis-moi si jamais tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit sur ton passé, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci Sanji. Mais si je ne retrouve pas la mémoire, tu vas faire comment ? Je ne vais tout de même pas rester dans ton appartemment sans rien faire !

Zoro se mit une baffe mentale en s'entendant dire ça. Il commençait vraiment à considèrer cet humain comme son égal...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon tu peux toujours cherche un travail. Tu n'as pas de spécialités ou de choses que tu sais bien faire ?

L'ex-dieu se plongea dans ses souvenirs et essaya de trouver un sport ou quelque chose pour lequel il était bon quand il était encore dans le monde des dieux. A vrai dire, il était bon dans à peu près tous les sports mais il appréciait tout particulièrement le kendo. Mais les règles humaines n'étaient peut-être pas les mêmes que les règles divines et puis ce corps n'était peut-être pas adapté pour ce sport... Mais après tout, qu'avait il à perdre en disant qu'il était fort en kendo ?

- Je me débrouille plutôt bien au kendo, je crois... Par contre la cuisine c'est pas mon rayon...

Il avait dit ça d'un ton pas très assuré, pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait. Le blond sourit et le vert commença à engager la discussion sur les passions de Sanji, ce qu'il aimait ou pas et d'autres informations sur lui. Le cuisinier répondait à toutes ses questions clairement et en souriant. Petit à petit, l'ex-dieu se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise devant le blond et commençait à le trouver presque... mignon. Il avait beau se dire le contraire, Zoro devait bien se convaincre qu'il appréciait de plus en plus son interlocuteur. Il changeait totalement son opinion sur les humains.

Mais une sonnerie sorti Zoro et Sanji de leur discussion. C'était Chopper, l'ami médecin de Sanji. Il avait bien une tête de moins que les deux hommes et sa bouille mignonne et encore un peu enfantine s'accordait bien avec ses cheveux châtins. Il portait une petit sacoche contenant sans doutes quelques instruments médicaux et Zoro eu bien du mal à être rassuré par ce "docteur" qui avait l'air d'être moins âgé que lui. Enfin non, techniquemment c'était obligé qu'il soit plus jeune que lui : les années qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie de dieu étaient sans doutes arrivées aux environs de deux cents. Mais ce garçon devant ces yeux avait plus l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans au plus, largement pas assez pour être médecin !

Pourtant, le vert se contenta de lui adresser un "Bonjour" poli et de se présenter rapidement.

- Je suis... celui qui a perdu la mémoire.

Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que l'ex-dieu dise son vrai prénom, ça avait failli partir en l'air...

- Enchanté, je suis Chopper, médecin et passionné de cérébralogie. J'aimerai lui parler seul-à-seul si ça ne te dérange pas Sanji...

- Non ça ne me dérange pas, je vais aller poster une lettre. A toute à l'heure !

Zoro alla s'assoir sur le canapé, rapidement rejoint par Chopper qui avait laissé sa sacoche près de la porte et Sanji enfila un manteau et empoigna l'enveloppe avant de sortir de l'appartemment. Le médecin se tourna vers Zoro et commença à engager la conversation.

-Alors, vous avez perdu la mémoire ?

- Apparemment.

- Et vous vous souvenez de quelques choses, quelques indices sur votre vie passée ?

- Presque rien, juste que j'ai 21 ans, que le nom de Kuina est très important dans ma vie et j'ai encore quelques doutes mais je suis presque sûr que je partiquait le kendo.

- C'est pas grand chose en effet... Sanji t'as fait pratiquer de l'association d'idées ?

- De la quoi ?

- Ah tu ne connais pas... Et bien c'est tout simple : Je te dis un mot et tu dois me répondre immédiatement par ce que t'inspire ce mot. Parfois certaines personnes souffrant d'amnésie arrivent à retrouver la mémoire avec cette technique. On y va ?

- J'espère que ça va m'aider...

Chopper commença alors à prononcer des mots que Zoro associaient le plus possible avec des choses anodines, que tout humain répondrait. C'était assez délicat mais une fois que le rythme avait été pris, l'exercice se faisait sans peines. A un moment, le médecin dit même "dieu" et le vert fut tenté de répondre "moi" mais il fallait qu'il cache un maximum son passé. Aussi il répondit simplement par "Bible", pensant immédiatement aux grands dieux, ceux qui avaient jugés à tord Kuina. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver : Chopper enchaînait déjà avec un autre mot.

Après cinq minutes, Chopper arrêta de parler et regarda Zoro avec des grands yeux.

- Miracle avec Sanji ?

Merde, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit... Il se dépêcha d'improviser, se demandant pourquoi il associait Sanji à "miracle".

- Ben heu... Je pense que c'est parce-que j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un de gentil comme lui plutôt que sur quelqu'un qui m'aurait laissé en plan par terre.

- Uhm, oui... Et sinon, pas de souvenirs ?

- Non... Désolé.

Il devenait vraiment comme un humain ! Tomber assez bas pour s'excuser, s'excuser pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas sensé être sa faute !

_Il faut que je me casse d'ici le plus vite possible, que je retrouve le calme de la vie de dieu, la monotonie, l'intelligence hors normes de certains... En fait non, je vais encore rester un peu le temps de m'amuser. Et puis, je sais pas comment remonter ! Oui voilà, je vais rester pour ne pas m'ennuyer là-haut et dès que je trouve une issue je me casse !_ Le vert ne croyait qu'à moitié ce qu'il se disait à lui même, mais sa fièreté l'empêchait d'avouer que finalement la compagnie des humains était plutôt agréable.

- C'est pas ta faute, après-tout, t'as pas vraiment voulu perdre la mémoire...

- Oui c'est vrai. J'essayerais de creuser un peu, essayer de chercher des pistes.

- Oui mais ne te force pas trop ! Tu retrouvera sans doutes une grande partie de ta mémoire avec un flash comme une action qui ressemble à un morceau de ton passé. Contacte-moi si jamais tu as un problème !

- Oui, merci du conseil.

Intérieurement, Zoro bouillait de rage. Ce gamin qui avait bien 180 ans de moins que lui le traitait comme un enfant ! Il avait envie de faire apparaître les tigres de compétition qu'il faisait concourir dans les arènes. Ils étaient parmi les meilleurs, et n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de ce médecin prétencieux. Mais malheureusement, ce corps humain n'avait pas les pouvoirs d'un dieu, il était donc impossible d'appeler les deux gros matous pour le moment. Et puis ils auraient sans aucuns doutes dévasté l'appartemment de Sanji... L'ex-dieu secoua vigoureusement la tête, comme pour nier le fait qu'il commençait sérieusement à l'apprécier, voir même à faire le maximum pour lui plaire... _Du calme. C'est pas en paniquant pour un simple sentiment que je ressens pour un humain que je dois en faire tout un plat. Sanji n'est sans doutes pas si différent des autres humains, lâche et j'enfoutiste. Merde, et pourquoi j'ai du mal à me dire que ce blond est mauvais ? Ce n'es qu'un humain bordel, qu'un humain !_

- Ecoute, il faudrait qu'on te trouve un nom provisoire pour qu'on puisse te parler plus clairement, juste le temps que tu retrouve ton vrai nom.

Chopper se tenait debout devant lui, son manteau déjà sur les épaules et sa sacoche à la main. Malgrès son ton qu'il voulait sans doutes neutre, Zoro voyait clairement que le brun se demandait ce qu'il faisait en agitant ainsi la tête. Aussi l'ex-dieu continua la conversation pour faire oublier au médecin ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Tu me proposerai quoi comme nom ?

- Alfred ? Eugène ?

- C'est quoi ces noms ?

- Bon d'accord, pas ça...

- Marimo !

Sanji venait de rentrer dans l'appartemment, clammant haut et fort le nom d'une algue verte des mers.

- Marimo ?

- Ouais, une algue qui vit au Japon. Elle ressemble beaucoup à tes cheveux.

- Je préfère encore Alfred.

- Allez, tu voudrais quoi alors ? Tu veux quand même pas que je t'apelle "l'algue" tout de même !

- Ben pourquoi pas ?

- ... Chopper, t'es sûr qu'il a que de l'amnésie et pas de problème au cerveau ?

- Oui, normalement il n'a rien d'autre...

- Tu insinue que je suis débile ?

- Non. Bon, adjugé vendu, l'algue ! Et puis vu que moi j'ai envie, je t'appellerais marimo.

Etrangement la façon de parler de Sanji ainsi que ses expressions étaient différentes, moins douces mais un peu plus narquoises, taquines. Et Zoro aimait ça. Le peu du caractère de Sanji qu'il connaissait depuis leur rencontre était gentil, soumis. Un simple mouton. Et c'est en partie ce que Zoro n'aimait pas chez les humains : C'était juste des moutons qui suivaient le bélier sans poser de questions. Et si jamais un mouton s'écartait du troupeau, voulant échapper à l'emprise du bélier, il était éliminé. Mais la face cachée de Sanji montrait emplement qu'il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, mais tolèrait tout de même qu'on ne soit pas d'accord avec lui. Un mouton qui avait réussi de s'échapper du troupeau sans se faire abattre. Un mouton très futé...

- Tss.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai d'autres patients à visiter ! A demain Sanji !

- Demain ?

- Ouais, demain avec Chopper, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Franky et Usopp on va au ciné. Si tu veux tu peux nous accompagner, histoire de faire connaissance.

- Ouais, je veux bien.

- Ok, demain tu va voir une bande de demi-cerveau... A part Robin et Nami évidemment !

- Robin et Nami ?

- Oui, les deux seules filles de la bande. Elles sont assez sexy il faut dire, fait gaffe à ton pentalon si jamais t'es sensible...

Le nouvellement nommé algue prit un petit moment avant de comprendre ce dont Sanji voulait parler. Comme tout dieu il était "né" avec une connaissance innée des humains mais maintenant que ça datait de 200 ans, il oubliait parfois deux trois choses. De plus, les dieux n'avaient pas les problèmes comme les éréctions pour les hommes et les règles pour les femmes. Quand ils avaient envie de sexe, ils se trouvaient un ou une partenaire. C'était comme ça chez les dieux, pas de sentiments, pas d'argent, juste toutes les denrées à volonté pour l'éternité. Mais il avait actuellement un corps humain, il ne savait donc pas encore comment éviter ce genre de problèmes, et si seulement c'était possible de les éviter. Mais il préfèra ne pas demander d'aide au blond. Un dieu demandant de l'aide à un humain ? Voyons, c'est juste impossible. Il se contenta donc de lui répondre clairement de sorte à ce qu'il ne lui en parle plus.

- Je suis pas sensible à ça.

Mais malheureusement il avait juste dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas : Ca attisa la curiosité de Sanji.

- Tu es sensible à quoi alors ? T'es gay ?

Là, Zoro devait avouer qu'il était bien coincé. S'il disait qu'il était gay, il avouait quelque chose de son dit "passé" et donc ça voudrait dire qu'il était avec quelqu'un. C'était impossible qu'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire avec un élément si important. Mais s'il disait qu'il était sensibles aux femmes, ça serait moins dangeureux pour son amnésie mais ça voudrait dire qu'il avait menti en premier lieu, ce qui était louche. Sanji ne laissa pas le temps à Zoro d'essayer de répondre qu'il essayait de calmer le jeu.

- Mais si tu es gay, c'est pas grave ! Pour tout te dire moi je suis bi. Alors que tu sois gay ne me dérangerai pas du tout ! Désolé si tu l'as mal pris avant...

Le vert sourit. Il avait trouvé quoi dire.

- En fait, je sais plus trop. Mais quand j'imagine un mec, puis une femme à poil, les deux me font le même effet. Alors je suppose être bi. Après j'ai peut-être une mauvaise expérience qui m'as fait pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre mais... Moi non plus ça me dérange pas.

Le cuisinier se releva du canapé sur lequel il s'était assit et dit au marimo qu'il allait lui monter les pièces de son appartemment et là où il allait dormir.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont envie de savoir quelle est la chanson que chante Sanji, c'est Kamikaze de Owl city :3

Plus il y a de review, plus l'auteure est heureuse et plus elle écrit !


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 : Sensations humaines

Lorsque Zoro se réveilla, sa première pensée fut de se demander quel était ce rêve loufouque où il était tombé dans le monde des humains. Mais la tête blonde qui fouillait dans l'armoire devant le lit où il était couché lui rappela bien vite que ce n'était pas un rêve mais qu'il était bel et bien dans le monde mortel. Il se releva lentement et sentit une étrange sensation dans son ventre accompagnée d'un petit bruit, un sorte de grognement. A ce son, Sanji se retourna et fit un grand sourire au vert qui se demandait ce qu'était cette sensation.

- Alors, l'algue a faim ? Le petit déjeuner est sur la table, t'as juste à te servir.

Alors ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la faim ? Cette sensation que les humains avaient quand leur corps étaient en manque de nourriture... Que ces créatures étaient faibles... Elles avaient tout le temps envie de manger, de faire leurs besoins ou de faire une activité. Elles ne peuvent pas rester assis dans un fauteuil en parlant avec quelqu'un pendant douze heures ou plus comme les dieux le font ? Zoro trouvait vraiment ces mortels énervants, même si certains d'entre eux étaient plutôt gentils...

- Ok, merci.

Etonemment, le vert avait dit ça instinctivement, comme s'il s'adressait à un autre dieu. Quand il avait dû discuter avec Chopper, il avait eu du mal à le remercier. Mais quand il disait de simples mots de politesse à Sanji il trouvait presque ça... normal. L'ex-dieu devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait un peu perdu avec toutes ces nouvelles choses qui arrivaient. Il avait l'habitude de sa vie habituelle de dieu où toutes les questions avaient une réponse, où on n'avait presque pas la possibilité de s'ennuyer et les troubles étaient presque inconnus.

Chassant ses interrogations, ladite algue s'assit à la table et entama un croissant préparé par son hôte. La veille, il avait pensé devoir manger une nourriture humaine, de mauvaise qualité par rapport à celle des dieux mais le repas que le blond lui avait servi n'avait pas grand chose à envier à celui des dieux. Evidemment, ce n'était pas aussi luxueux que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir, mais apparemment le blond savait bien choisir ses ingrédients, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Mais au fil des discutions qu'ils avaient eues ensemble durant la soirée, Zoro avait pu apprendre qu'il était stagiaire dans un restaurant où il comptait devenir chef. Cuisiner était sa passion. Cela rappela à Zoro qu'il avait dit qu'il aimait bien le kendo, s'il se révélait être mauvais à ce sport, ça risquerait de faire louche...

_Je suis dans une bien belle mouise moi... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me pencher à ma fenêtre juste à cause d'un blondinet fana de cuisine ?_

Mais Sanji qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce empêcha Zoro de continuer à remuer ses pensées et il put se demander une nouvelle fois pourquoi il ressentait cette "force" émaner du cook.

- Bon, marimo, il est dix heures. On a rendez-vous à quatorze heures avec les autres. Moi je dois aller bosser pour le service du midi, d'habitude je bosse beaucoup plus tôt mais là c'est parce-que j'ai des sortes de congés. Sers-toi en habits dans mon armoire, j'ai des restes dans le frigo. Tu sauras te débrouiller avec le micro-ondes ?

L'algue n'en était pas trop sûre. Il se rendit compte combien son temps à négliger les humains avait d'impact sur sa vie sur Terre. Un micro-ondes ? Il avait à peine une vague idée de ce à quoi ça servait, alors de là à savoir comment l'utiliser...

- Tu peux juste me montrer, que je ne fasse pas de conneries ?

Son vis-à-vis haussa les sourcils, enfin, son sourcil vu que l'autre était caché par une mèche de cheveux... Il faudrait qu'il lui demande ce qu'il y avait sous cette mèche d'ailleurs, elle l'intriguait énormément.

Après quelques explications sur l'utilisation d'un micro-ondes, Sanji alla travailler, laissant le vert seul dans l'appartement. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il risquait grandement de s'ennuyer en attendant que le blond vienne le chercher peu avant quatorze heures. Il resta quelques minutes, indécis, puis prit la décision qu'une fois habillé, il réfléchirait activement à comment rentrer dans le monde des dieux.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, Zoro s'habilla d'une chemise blanche qu'il laissa ouverte de quelques boutons, accompagnée d'un jean bleu nuit. Avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et de réfléchir, il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet et constata qu'il avait un physique qu'on pourrait qualifier de "sexy". Cette pensée en déclencha une autre :

_Sanji est bi, je suis sûr que je lui plais... JE VIENS DE PENSER QUOI LA ?...Cet endroit n'est vraiment pas pour moi, voilà que je pense à... à... draguer ce type avec un sourcil en vrille ! Enfin bon vu comment il est fout- Oh merde, c'est le début de la décadence là..._

L'ex-dieu se reprit bien vite en se mettant une baffe mentale et alla s'affaler sur le canapé pour faire le point.

_Bon. Hier, en regardant un humain par ma fenêtre, je me suis penché de trop et suis tombé. Mon physique est plus ou moins le même que là-haut et je n'ai plus mes pouv...-_

La lumière se fit dans sa tête : il avait essayé de remonter grâce à ses pouvoirs et ça avait échoué, mais si ses autres pouvoirs étaient restés ? Il essaya donc de bouger quelques objets comme la télécommande, posée sur la table. Celle-ci bougea de quelques centimètres avant de s'immobiliser. Zoro se concentra un peu plus mais la télécommande se contentait d'avancer un petit peu avant de s'arrêter, quelle que soit la puissance que l'ex-dieu exerçait.

_Alors j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs mais ils sont vraiment restreints... Bon, je vais essayer de faire apparaître quelques objets._

Le vert fit apparaître successivement : Une souris, un verre (qu'il faillit faire tomber, d'ailleurs), une barre de fer d'un mètre et son bandeau favori, qu'il portait pendant les parties de sport qu'il faisait avec ses amis.

Puis, il tenta un peu plus grand, comme une table, un renard ou encore une chaise. Mais le résultat ne fut pas très concluant ; trois pieds de la table manquaient, Le renard n'avait pas d'oreilles ni de queue et la chaise était déformée.

Puis il essaya de modifier son corps mais le peu qu'il arrivait était de changer la couleur de ses yeux ( ça, c'est ce que je rêve de pouvoir faire *-* ). Il opta donc pour un vert sombre et essaya un dernier pouvoir : celui de l'illusion.

Il tenta donc de créer une illusion mais quoi qu'il essaye de faire, ça ressemblait plus à une fumée vaguement colorée que de l'objet qu'il essayait de créer.

Après tous ces essais, l'ex-dieu se laissa tomber dans le canapé, fatigué par tous ces exercices. Décidément, le "vrai" monde était bien différent de celui des dieux. Mais malgré ses essais soldés d'échecs, il n'était pas si triste que ça. Après tout, ce monde semblait beaucoup plus surprenant que le monde monotone des dieux. Si ça se corsait, peut-être qu'il essaierait vraiment de remonter mais, pour l'instant, il trouvait cet endroit divertissant et puis Sanji n'était pas méchant...

Tiens d'ailleurs, il était midi et cette sensation étrange dans son ventre rappela à Zoro qu'il devait manger. Il alla donc se chauffer des "restes" et mangea en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire durant encore deux heures.

Une fois son assiette finie et rangée dans le lave-vaisselle, le marimo alla dans le salon pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire. Il opta pour regarder la télévision et, après avoir touché à plusieurs des nombreux boutons sur la télécommande, choisit une chaîne qui diffusait des actualités.

Son écœurement vis-à-vis des humains lui reprit la gorge quand il vit aux informations un homme qui disait n'éprouver aucun regret d'avoir tiré dans une foule, et donc tuer une vingtaine de personnes (true story u.u"). Ce sentiment ne fut pas arrangé quand on parla d'un incendie provoqué par un pyromane et le rappel d'une enfant disparue depuis plus de deux semaines.

Malgré le fait que quelques mortels comme Sanji étaient sympathiques, ça n'empêchait pas que des humains ignobles et sans scrupules vivent parmi les autres.

Il s'empressa donc de changer de chaîne et parcourut les programmes, naviguant entre les reportages animaliers, les émissions de télé-réalité, les chansons humanistes et des films, sans oublier les masses de publicités.

Bien que rien n'intéressait particulièrement Zoro, traîner sur toutes ces chaînes lui avait bien prit une demi-heure et il ne lui restait que l'autre moitié de l'heure à attendre. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il s'endormit comme une masse sur le canapé, attendant le retour de Sanji.

Zoro fut réveillé par une main qui lui secouait vigoureusement l'épaule. La main de Sanji, apparemment vu la voix qui accompagnait ce mouvement.

- Allez debout marimo, il est quatorze heures moins dix ! On va être en retard si tu ne te bouges pas !

L'algue grogna avant de se relever pour s'étirer et jeta un coup d'œil au blondinet qui l'avait sorti de ses songes. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait passé un bon moment... Au travail ?

Il s'empêcha de ne penser plus à cette idée et s'étira avant de rejoindre Sanji qui était déjà allé jusqu'à la porte. Ce dernier, en plus de ce grand sourire aux lèvres, avait ses habits un peu fripés et quelques unes de ses mèches blondes faisaient les rebelles en partant sur le côté. Zoro avait beau avoir oublié un tas de choses sur les humains, il comprenait tout de même sans problèmes que le blond avait eut une petite partie de plaisir, ce qui était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il était en retard. Et cette pensée répandait une colère sourde dans les membres du vert.

- Tu attends quoi ? On va être en retard !

Tout à coup il ne voulait plus venir.

_Il l'a fait, c'est sûr... Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème ! S'il s'est envoyé en l'air, tant mieux pour lui... Mais pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de le frapper en pensant à ça ?_

Se rendant compte qu'il était en train de rester immobile, la tête baissée et le poing si serré que ses jointures en devenaient blanches, Zoro reprit ses esprits et relâcha ses muscles avant de suivre le blondinet sans un mot.

Le cook, les sourcils froncés regarda l'algue passer devant lui, s'engager dans le couloir et... D'aller du mauvais côté !

- Oï marimo ! L'ascenseur est par là ! Mais si tu veux aller chez la petite vielle qui habite au bout du couloir, continue tout droit !

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, encore plus énervé, mais se retint de justesse de lui adresser une réponse acerbe et suivit Sanji, toujours en silence. Le blond, bien conscient du comportement étrange de son colocataire provisoire fit comme si de rien n'était, ça lui passera sans doute.

Du côté du vert, d'étranges sensations se battaient en lui.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quand même parce qu'il a fait "ça" que je suis en colère... Si ? Et lui qui a l'air de rien remarquer... Il s'en fout que je sois dans une humeur massacrante ? Et puis, pourquoi j'ai envie de le frapper, mais pas de lui faire mal... Juste pour reposer mes nerfs ? Etrange tout ça, peut-être encore un de ces obscurs sentiments humains... _

Une fois sortis de l'immeuble, Sanji brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Bon, soit tu me dis pourquoi tu fais la gueule soit parle un peu. Si t'as pas envie de le dire, je m'en fous, mais au moins arrête d'être comme ça, c'est très chiant.

Zoro ne devait pas parler de cet étrange sentiment qui l'habitait. Sanji se serait sûrement moqué de lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait juste l'impression que s'il lui disait, ça ne se passerait pas vraiment bien... Il étira donc ses lèvres pour faire un petit sourire.

- Désolé, il y a un souvenir pas très très joyeux qui m'est revenu donc mon moral en a prit un petit coup...

- Ok, pas de problèmes. Tu m'en parleras ce soir parce que là on est VRAIMENT à la bourre !

Sanji commença à courir, rapidement rejoint par Zoro. Ils prirent le métro et arrivèrent avec seulement une dizaine de minutes de retard.

Et Sanji avait bien raison en disant que le groupe qui les attendait était une "bande de demi-cerveaux". En effet, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et un chapeau de paille courait et sautait dans tous les sens, coursé par Chopper et un autre garçon au nez démesuré et aux cheveux bruns, mais cette fois-ci frisés. Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme elle aussi brune parlait avec une autre, rousse cette fois-ci. Cette dernière se retourna violemment et assomma les trois zigolos qui faisaient du grabuge derrière elle.

- Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaan, Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaan, mes déesses des mers dont la beauté n'a pas d'égal ! Je suis désolé du retard, cette algue verte m'a retardé, j'espère que vous n'avez pas dû nous attendre~

La colère qui bouillonnait en Zoro quelques minutes auparavant refit surface à l'entente de la voix de Sanji qui avait prit un ton mielleux et dégoulinant de niaiserie. Les trois garçons assommés plus tôt par cette furie rousse se relevèrent tant bien que mal et saluèrent les deux hommes d'un geste de la main.

- Sanji, qui est ce type ?

Rien qu'à entendre sa voix, l'ex-dieu savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette femme. Il salua le groupe d'un petit mouvement de la main.

- C'est l'algue, je lui ai rentré dedans hier et sa tête a heurté un caillou. Résultat : une perte de mémoire presque complète. Donc son nom provisoire est "marimo" ou "l'algue". Marimo, je te présente Nami, Robin, Luffy, Franky, Usopp et Chopper même si tu le connais déjà.

- Enchanté.

- Bon, il manque juste Franky et on peut y aller ! Heureusement que j'ai fixé le rendez-vous tôt, sinon on aurait dû attendre la prochaine séance !

- Je crois qu'il arrive ! Cria Usopp.

En effet, un énergumène aux cheveux bleus électrique coiffés en banane au dessus de sa tête ( mais combien de kilos de gel par jour peut bien utiliser Franky ? Mystère et boule de gomme... ) et habillé d'un short* et d'une chemise hawaïenne venait de faire son apparition au milieu de la foule. En s'approchant, Zoro remarqua que Franky faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui et qu'il avait un triple menton.

- Hello ! Ah, vous êtes déjà tous là ? Alors on peut y aller, supaaaaaaaaa ! Et toi t'es qui ? Le nouveau copain de Sanji ?

- Evidemment que non c'n'est pas mon copain triple abruti ! C'est un type qui a perdu la mémoire et du coup je l'héberge pour le moment.

Zoro senti une sensation étrange dans son torse quand Sanji avait nié avec autant de violence qu'il soit son petit-ami, une sorte de douleur triste... Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

- Allez, on y va !

Le groupe se bougea et ils allèrent au guichet pour prendre les tiquets de cinéma. Sanji paya celui du vert et ils entrèrent tous dans la salle avant de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils.

Le film n'intéressa pas trop Zoro et il ne fit plus attention à ce qui se déroulait devant lui pour dévier ses pensées vers les sentiment qui l'avait habité un peu auparavant.

_C'est vraiment étrange, quand il a vanté la beauté de ses "déesses" j'ai eu comme l'envie de lui faire retirer ces mots... Mais en même temps, j'avais un peu envie d'être à la place de ces filles, je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot sur cette sensation..._

Tout à coup, une jeune femme commenca à hausser le ton et Zoro prêta à nouveau attention au film.

- Reviens ici ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton regard massacrant quand je parle à Alexandre ? C'est juste mon meilleur ami ! Ou encore ta façon de me garder seule avec toi ? Tu es jaloux, tu as beau nier le contraire mais tu l'es !

"Jaloux"... Zoro avait l'impression de connaître ce mot... Il chercha et se souvint vaguement en avoir parlé, il y a très longtemps avec Kuina...

_- Dis Zoro, tu te souviens ce que ça veut dire "jaloux" ?_

_- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Pourtant ça fait partie des connaissances innées..._

_- Oui je sais, mais je m'en souviens plus, tu sais toi ?_

_- Il me semble que c'est un sentiment que les humains ressentent quand quelqu'un a quelque chose qu'il veut... Oui, voilà, quand quelqu'un a quelque chose que tu veux mais que tu n'as pas, tu es jaloux..._

Zoro avait la curieuse impression que ce mot collait parfaitement à ce qu'il ressentait... C'était donc ça ? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'avait le blond qu'il n'avait pas ? ... Non, ce sentiment n'était pas dirigé vers le blond mais plutôt quelqu'un d'autre... Mais qui ? Ca avait commencé quand Sanji était rentré à l'appart, et il n'y avait qu'eux deux à ce moment là...

_Rah bordel, ça me saoule ! Ce monde à beau être un peu plus divertissant que celui des dieux, ces trucs bizarres et inexplicables commencent à m'énerver !_

L'ex-dieu soupira et essaya de se reconcentrer sur le film mais soudain une image s'impose dans sa tête : Sanji avec les cheveux ébouriffés et les habits fripés, dans le même état que quand il était revenu...

_Oï... Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Je m'en fous totalement, s'il a fait mu-muse avec une nana, c'est son problème !_

Mais Zoro avait l'impression que le fait que Sanji avait fait ça était la source de sa jalousie.

_C'est quoi ça, j'suis en manque de sexe ? Ouais sûrement, faudrait que je revienne là-haut pour me faire une déesse au beau popotin, ça passera._

Le vert continua pendant de longues minutes à s'interroger sans trouver de réponse et sorti de ses pensées quand les lumières s'allumèrent et que ses amis se relevèrent.

- Vous avez aimé ?

-Mouais, bof, je pensais que ça aurait été mieux.

- Pareil.

L'ex-dieu soupira et suivi les autres au dehors.

- Bon, moi je vais être en retard à mon boulot si je me dépêche pas, à la prochaine ! Fit Nami en s'éloignant du groupe.

Les autres firent un petit geste de la main vers Nami et chacun dirent qu'ils avaient un truc à faire, ou tout simplement qu'ils rentraient. Si bien qu'au bout de cinq minutes, Zoro se retrouva seul avec le blond.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est seuls, tu peux me dire ce dont tu t'es souvenu ?

Le vert dégluti et se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt pour justifier son accès de... de jalousie. Il avait du mal a se le dire mais c'était bel et bien ça.

- Heu...

_Merde merde merde ! Il faut que je trouve un truc, et vite ! Allez, un élément de mon passé, Kuina, le kendo... Pas le temps, j'improvise._

- C'est Kuina, j'avais ce nom en tête et en fait c'était une amie qui était au kendo avec moi et une fois on s'est fait une promesse, très importante, mais le lendemain elle est tombée dans les escaliers...

_...C'est quoi ça ? Morte dans les escaliers ? Une promesse très importante ? Rah bordel, il va jamais croire ça !_

- Ah d'accord, c'est pour ça... Et c'était quoi comme promesse ?

_Il... Y croit ? A cette invention totalement idiote ? Bon, tant mieux après tout..._

- C'est ça le plus bizarre, je sens que c'est vraiment super important mais je me souviens vraiment pas ce que c'était... Désolé, c'est encore confus...

- C'est pas grave, t'as déjà retrouvé ça, le reste reviendra sûrement progressivement. Par contre, "Kuina" est un nom assez populaire... On peut pas vraiment faire de recherches.

Tout en disant ça, le blond avait sourit chaleureusement, ce qui déclancha un sentiment bizarre à Zoro au niveau de ses pomettes.

- Tiens, tu rougis ? Cette fille aurait donc été ta copine ? Fit Sanji avec un sourire en coin.

L'algue sentit cette réaction étrange s'accentuer encore plus et il rétorqua bien vite :

- Nan, j'en suis sûr, c'était qu'une amie.

- Ok, allez, on rentre ! A moins que tu veuilles te promener un peu dans la ville ?

- Nan ça ira, on rentre.

_Oï, qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ? Déjà, je suis jaloux, je rougis et là j'ai l'impression que si j'avais dit que c'était ma petite-amie, j'aurai déçu Sanji... Et ça recommence, je m'inquiète de ce qu'un pauvre humain peut penser de moi, il faut vraiment que je rentre d'urgence là-haut._

Mais ce que Zoro n'avait pas vu, c'était que sur le chemin du retour, Sanji avait fait un grand sourire dans le vide, comme si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelque chose d'amusant...

* Ca fait un choc hein ? Franky avec un SHORT ! Mais je le voyais pas trop dans une ville avec son slip u.u"

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus vite avec la publication ^^


End file.
